Love Works In Very Strange Ways
by animeluver420
Summary: Miyuki just lost everything in her life...her family, possessions and now her best friend Mizurei. Several months later she see's the demon of the hidden sand at the academy. What destiny does fate have in store for them...? Rated M for dark and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Blood. It was everywhere. On the floor, the walls, the bed, everywhere. I looked at the source of it all: My friend. "Mizurei, how could you?" I said looking over her. She held a bloodied knife in her hand and there were multiple gashes on her abdomen, wrists and neck. "You could've solved this without resorting to suicide." I said tearing up. Her face had specks of blood and her eyes were wide with fear and pain. I knew she had problems with her life but I never thought she would resort to this. She had no family and was living on her own in a small house on the outskirts of town where there was no civilization within a 7-mile radius. I doubt anyone but I would've noticed would be gone.

I got a cloth and cleaned her face and wounds. I changed her into a white silk nightgown I gave her as a gift for her birthday a year ago. I brushed out her long wavy black hair and put a red bow on the left side of it. I turned around and noticed a note on the dresser next to her bed. "To my dearest Miyu?" I read as I picked it up. I opened it and pulled it out and saw a beautifully written letter with a picture of both of us. I smiled as I remembered the day this picture was taken.

*Flash back- begin*

We were at the park where there was a little pond with few surrounding trees. There was a ginormous boulder at the edge of the lake where the trees are in the background. We just came from a visual arts class where Mizurei took painting and sculpting and I took photography. I had my camera and stand with me so I decided to set up the camera and Mizurei got on top of the boulder. I set the camera to automatically flash in 1 minute. I rushed to climb the boulder and sat next to Mizurei. I wrapped my arm around her and we both made silly faces at the camera as the red light blinked three times to warn us it was going to take the picture.

*Flash back- end*

I looked at the letter curiously, but decided to read it.

"_Miyu, I leave what little I have to charity._

_If whatever I have can give a stranger happiness and joy,_

_Then my life was worth living._

_I want you to keep my Marble Pendant to remind you of me._

_The reason I resorted to this was because I didn't have a purpose in life,_

_So why keep on going?_

_I have no talents or skills, so why?_

_All I had was you and I knew you would leave me someday._

_I know this sounds completely selfish but I just couldn't bear for that day to come._

_So I avoided it._

_I'm sorry Miyu, _

_But you'll find someone who'll be a better friend than I was._

_I love you with all of my heart and soul._

_-Mizurei _"

I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Mizurei, you idiot! Why?! I'll never find a friend like you!" I screamed as I sunk to the floor. I held my knees close to my chest and silently cried. The sun set and I looked up at it. I wiped my tears away and stood up. I walked outside to the front of the garden and picked the biggest and most beautiful rose. I walked back inside and into her bedroom. I placed the rose in her hands and covered her with a blanket. "Rest in peace, Mizurei." I said bowing and closed the door. I walked outside and locked the door. I grasped the key in my hand and put it inside my pocket. I performed a few hand signs and placed a genjutsu around the small, beat-up house so nobody would disturb it. The people that would pass the house would merely see a poisonous cacti field. "Farewell…My friend." I said turning my back on the house and leaving it, never wanting to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

*Five Months Later*

I was sitting in a room with the other academy graduates. 'Mizurei would've loved this.' I thought. I looked outside of the window and heard some people approaching. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw it was the Sand Siblings. Kankuro and Temari were being called by some other people and Gaara just stood there kind of like a loner. "You want to sit down? The sensei's going to be here soon." I said offering the available seat next to me. He glared at me and I shrugged. I looked outside of the window again. "Suit yourself." I said leaning against the back of my chair. I heard the chair being pulled back silently, indicating that someone was going to use it.

I looked again and saw Gaara staring at me with a rather cruel look on his face. 'Does this guy know only 1 facial expression?' I thought staring back with just as much intensity. "What is it?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, but he intensified his glare. "It was just a question. No need to get upset." I said softening my glare and expression to a lonely-like appearance. He looked a bit shock now and his lips were parted slightly as if he were going to speak.

"Why did you offer me this seat?" He asked. "Because…" I said getting close to his face. I then did the unthinkable which made everyone; including the sensei that just walked in, gawk at me as if I was psychotic. I kissed his forehead and leaned next to his ear. "You look like you need a friend." I whispered and pulled back smiling warmly. His face was completely dumbstruck and he touched the part of his forehead I kissed. "A…friend?" He asked. "Yup. My name's Hiragana Miyuki." I said holding out my hand. He looked at my hand and then shook it. "Sabaku no Gaara." He said. "Alright then! I'm going to announce the squads!" The sensei shouted. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Miyuki!" He called out. Gaara and I looked at each other and I smiled warmly at him. He averted his attention to the front of the classroom where the sensei continued to announce the squads but I could've sworn I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Now everybody meet with your new sensei!" Then all of the sensei's walked into the classroom.


End file.
